A Different View
by jamesbuffett
Summary: Ever since Dani left Amity Park for the second time she has been on the run. Two years after the episode D-Stabilized, she has grown tired of running and has decided to live her life without ghost fighting. But will the ghosts feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is an ongoing project I am undertaking describing Dani Phantom's adventures through High School. It's going to be pretty OC heavy. Fair warning. I do not own Dani Phantom, Vlad, or Maddie. I hope you enjoy my introductory chapter and I look forward to writing more.**

A Different View: Episode One - Chapter One

Dani stared around her new living room. It was a relatively small area but it looked larger because of the lack of furniture. The walls were painted white all the way around even in her bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen which were all connected. While it may not have been rundown it was definitely plain. Gray carpeting in her living room and bedroom with tan tiling in her kitchen and bathroom. A good amount of the appliances came with the place such as a fridge, stove, washer/dryer, and dishwasher.

Enclosed in her hand was a small plastic card. "Vlad should really watch his bank accounts better." She thought to herself. Honestly Dani wasn't entirely sure that Vlad wasn't watching his accounts and tracking her but she was tired of running. Two years of it could make anyone tired.

(A week earlier)

Dani floated into the town from the woods. She had been sleeping there the past couple of weeks and needed to restock on supplies. As she floated through the town, invisible to everyone, she sighed. There were families walking down the street with their kids, teens her age hanging out in front of their houses, and a school that was currently empty due to the weekend. Beyond anything else she could have wanted, Dani wanted a normal life. An opportunity to be with kids her own age and for once forget she was on the run.

She located an empty alley and landed behind one of the dumpsters. A halo of white light erupted from her midsection and separated, transforming her into her human state. A shattered mirror sat beside the dumpster and before she left Dani got a look at herself.

She had grown a few inches but she was still short for a person her age. Her body had grown a bit as well but there was room to be filled. As for her clothes a few minor changes had been made since she first met Danny. The red shorts she most commonly wore when she was younger were traded for a pair of jeans. A red shirt was visible under the neck of her turquoise hoodie. Instead of her blue converses she wore a pair of white, slightly stained, sneakers and atop her head rested her ever present red beanie.

In the broken glass her many images looked back at her and they all said the same thing. "You haven't changed one bit Danielle." She shook her head sadly and walked out of the alley and onto the street.

Over the years she had learned how to keep a low profile. Hands in pockets, don't make eye contact, and if someone speaks to you give short yes and no answers. As she walked down the sidewalk, towards the local market, something caught her eye. Across the busy street there was a small one story house. She jogged across the road being careful for cars and gripped the picket fence to get a better look at it. A green lawn with a tree and a small brick walkway led to a white shingled house with a black roof. From here she could see two windows at the front on either side of the oaken door. Her eyes drifted down to a red plastic sign that read: _For Sale. 1Bed 1Bath unfurnished. Inquire inside. _

As she read the sign her mind started to wander. "There's the possibility I could own a home. That I could stop running, stop fighting ghosts, and just live. Live here!" She smiled at the thought but slowly reality seeped back into her mind. "But they'd never sell to a fourteen year old." She stuffed her hands back inside her pockets and walked back towards the market. The house still on her mind.

Once inside the grocery store her stomach growled annoyingly. As much as she wanted to partake in the shelves of delicious food she had to limit herself to make the trip easier. Walking through the aisles she grabbed a loaf of bread, peanut butter, some jelly, and a bag of her weakness. Apples. After paying with them using the card her hands grasped the plastic bags with a soft crinkle. She headed back down the street in the direction of the house again. Her eyes wandered back towards the house, then she looked back down slowly.

"Spare some change miss?" A gruff voice asked from the alley she was passing. Dani's eyes moved towards the sound to see a filthy man standing next to a dumpster. His wild beard covered most of his face, and he was dressed in a patchwork of different items. He reached a gloved hand out towards her.

She smiled sadly at him and dug into her pocket, pulling out a lonely wrinkled dollar bill. She placed it gently in his hand. "Here you go."

"God bless ya miss." He said smiling back with a slight twinkle in his eye. "Is there anything I can do fer ya? I don't like ta take somefin fer nothin."

"That's ok. I appreciate the offer though." Dani said as she started to walk back down the street. But she suddenly stopped. An idea had popped into her head. She ran back towards the bum. "Uh excuse me sir!"

He turned back towards the girl. "Nobody's called me sir in years. Call me Greg."

"Greg. I have a proposition for you." Dani said in a hushed voice.

Greg raised an eyebrow at her but said. "And that would be?"

She smiled. "How would you like to make two hundred dollars, get a hot meal, a shave, a haircut, and some new clothes?"

His eyes went a little wide at this. "Who do ya want me ta kill?"

"I'll take that as a yes." She said as she looked down the street towards the nearest ATM. It was a risky plan, but if it worked she would have that house all to herself. "Follow me." Dani said as they walked down the street to make good on her promises to Greg.

(A few hours later: The house)

Dani knocked on the wood door and looked up at Greg. It had cost her, or rather Vlad, a grand total of three hundred dollars to fix him up. But it was worth it. Greg looked like a new man. And smelled a lot better as well. The casual suit that adorned him matched a middle age face, around fifty. His beard was trimmed back and he looked very presentable.

"You remember the plan right Greg?" She asked a bit nervously.

"Don't worry yer head off Dani. I've done tings like dis before ya know." He cleared his throat as the door opened.

A man in his late thirties and casual attire answered the door and said. "Hello. Can I help you?"

To Dani's utter surprise Greg's voice changed from the gruff and grating voice she knew to a more mild and smooth voice. "Yes my daughter and I just moved into town and we were looking for a house to move into. We saw your for sale sign and thought it might be nice to take a look. May we come in?"

"Oh certainly! Please come on in. Janice! We have potential buyers!" The man said as he pressed himself up against the wall giving the two plenty of room to enter. Dani looked around the small house. Boxes were piled high in the corners with furniture close by them. Out of the kitchen came a brunette woman who looked to be about the same age as the man. Her stomach was swollen and round obviously pregnant. She stood next to him as his arm wrapped around her back.

After Greg and Dani walked through the house looking at the rooms, the disguised vagrant spoke up. "So why are you selling this house?"

"Well for the two of us it worked just fine but with the little one on the way we needed more space." The woman said rubbing her belly affectionately.

Dani watched her and asked. "How far along are you?"

"Eight months. Which is why it's so important for us to move. But we can't do that until we've gotten the money from this house." The man said holding his wife's hand in his.

Greg smiled knowing they would be less likely to ask questions if it meant getting a fair price on the house. "Well I think I'm gonna go ahead and take this house off of your hands."

"Really! Thank you so much." The man said as his wife kissed his cheek in joy.

"No. Thank you sir. Now can we sit down and discuss payment?" Greg said with a quick glance down at Dani who was grinning from ear to ear.

(Outside of the house: Thirty minutes later)

"Oh my god! That was so awesome! Greg how did you do that thing with your voice? That was incredible!" Dani asked excitedly as they walked down the driveway and out of earshot of the young couple.

"Well ya didn't tink I was a bum as a perfession didja?" He laughed as his voice returned to normal. "But it's not always easy getting a job actin."

"You're an actor!" Dani asked with a bit of shock.

"Not entirely. You 'ave ter 'ave a job actin afore ya can call yerself an acter." He replied smiling sadly to himself as his right hand loosened his tie. "Oh I almost fergot. Here." Greg reached into his coat pocket and pulled out Dani's credit card and the paperwork which legally made the house hers. Well it was actually her 'fathers' but she would cross that bridge once she got to it.

Dani took the papers and stuffed them up her hoodie and said. "Thank you so much Greg. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He beamed at her and gestured to his new clothes saying. "Ya 'ave no idea how much dis means ter me. Stay safe kid." The man parted ways with Dani and once again she was alone.

(The Present: Inside Dani's house.)

Dani wiped her brow. Setting up an entire house by yourself is hard work. Although there were a few things still in their boxes she had already put together all her furniture and most of her electronics.

Just as she leaned back to fall into the blue papasan chair she had purchased earlier that day, her doorbell rang. She groaned a little and answered it. "Yes? Who is it?"

A middle aged woman stood at the door holding a casserole dish and flashing a toothy smile. "Hi I'm Carol from across the street and I just wanted to welcome you and your father to our neighborhood."

Dani watched the woman a little stunned as she spewed all these word from her mouth in an extraordinarily fast fashion. After a second all the words came together in Dani's brain and formed a coherent statement to which Dani replied. "Oh… well thank you." Accepting the casserole dish as the woman walked or rather barged inside. "Please come in…" Dani mumbled as she peered over the dish at Carol who was currently looking around her sparsely decorated apartment with a hint of disdain on her face.

"Is your father home? I'd like to speak to him." She asked as that same smile came over her face.

Dani tensed up as Carol mentioned her non-existent father. "He um… he works… odd hours." She said grateful she was able to come up with something as plausible as that.

Carol's eyebrow rose but she shrugged and smiled sadly. "Oh you poor dear. Well when you do see him could you tell him I stopped by and give him this. It's a simple little list of rules and guidelines for our neighborhood."

The ghost girl stared at the three sheets of pink paper in her hands now. All three pages were used up and stapled together. Dani thought. "Simple little list? I'd rather read the dictionary. It would probably be shorter." Instead of voicing this opinion she looked up at the older woman, smiled, and said. "I'll be sure to give that to him. You have a nice day Mrs…" Dani realized Carol had never given her last name.

"Thompson. And you have a nice day as well miss…" Carol replied equally uninformed.

"Fenton. Danielle Fenton. But you can call me Dani." She said back smiling a little as she showed her guest to the door.

"I suppose I'll see you around the neighborhood Danielle." Carol said smiling oblivious to the fact she had just used the name Dani disliked. Well ok so Dani never said she couldn't call her that but usually when someone offers you a nickname it's understood they prefer that name.

As Dani closed the door she breathed a sigh of relief at that ordeal being over. She walked into the kitchen and pulled back the plastic wrap on the warm casserole dish releasing a burst of cinnamon and apple smells. Dani immediately grabbed a fork and tried a bite. Her eyes went wide with pleasure as she admitted to herself. "Well she may be annoying but she sure as hell can bake."

Dani picked up the apple crumble and started digging in, easily consuming half the pan in a matter of minutes. As she finished, she burped happily and set the fork down. Once she replaced the cover on the dish, the chair was calling her name again. Dani shuffled over and was about to sit when, once again there was a knock at her door.

"Damn it." She muttered as she straightened back up and went to answer it. She opened the front door and looked up at the woman who was standing before her. She wore a slimming black office dress with her blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun and a pair of matching black flats. Her age was difficult to determine but she was probably in her mid thirties. In her left hand she clutched a briefcase and she reached her right hand out in greetings.

"Hello. My name is Crystal. I'm with CPS. Is your father home?" She asked as Dani shook her hand warily.

"Uh… no he's working. Why would child protective services need to talk with my dad?" Dani asked.

Crystal's smile faltered. She wasn't used to being called out on who she worked for by a child. Normally the adults would ask the questions while the kids remained oblivious as to what CPS stood for. "Well as we understand it you and your father moved in here not too long ago. I just have a few questions for him regarding you and your… *ahem* circumstances."

Dani didn't like the sound of that one bit. "I'm sorry but like I said he isn't here. He's at work."

"Oh I see. Um may I come in?" Crystal asked attempting to reassert herself as the dominant one in the conversation and possibly get a look at her living conditions.

"My dad said not to let anyone in yet. It's dangerous because we haven't finished packing." Dani lied flawlessly, with a touch of surprise at how good her own words sounded.

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "I see. Well can you give me your fathers place of work or cell number?"

Dani blinked and said. "We uh don't have cell phones… Yet. But we plan to get some soon. And I really don't know where he works. Never really paid attention." She conjured up a fake smile at the older female who was watching her carefully.

"Hm. Very well then. In that case I'll have to return at a later date. When does your father usually get home from work?" She asked with a growing impatience for the teens excuses.

"Well I don't really know. We just got here and he said he would be working strange hours so…" Dani replied shrugging her shoulders.

Crystal couldn't help grunting with a bit of disgust. "Ugh. Could you at least tell him I stopped by and to try to contact us as soon as possible?"

"I sure will." Dani said, a little relieved that the conversation was ending.

"Oh and I have something for you." She opened her briefcase and handed Dani a manila folder. "We noticed you weren't enrolled in school yet so we took the liberty of assigning you. Classes for you start tomorrow if I'm not mistaken at 7:30. Please don't be late."

Dani clutched the envelope with wide eyes. "School?" She said with a hint of fear but also excitement. The ghost girl certainly hadn't expected this.

"Yes school. Have a nice day miss Fenton. I look forward to meeting your father." Crystal said as she walked to her company car parked in the driveway. Dani only managed to nod as she closed the door.

Crystal pulled out of the cement driveway and sped out of the neighborhood, dialing her supervisor as she drove. "Yeah it's Crystal. I think the anonymous tip we got was correct. There's something strange going on at this house… Yes I'd like to do a follow up. And unless I missed my guess this guy Fenton is one controlling manipulative guy. She looked so thin it was unbelievable… Thank you sir. Goodbye." She set the cell phone down in the seat next to her and shook her head sadly. "That poor girl."

(Dani's House)

Danielle's hands trembled as she opened the envelope and started viewing all the cards, forms, and brochures for her new high school. "Lincoln High School." She said in a bit of awe. Dani had never attended school but she had always wanted to. Desperately. She read through her class schedule sixteen times before setting it down and smiling wide. "I can't believe it. I'm going to school."

(Three Days Earlier: Amity Park - Vlad's Mansion)

"_Excuse me sweetheart. But there have been several large charges on your bank account the last few days." _A virtual Maddie informed Vlad. He raised an eyebrow in interest and looked at the charges that had appeared on his main screen.

He smiled maliciously. "Oh very clever Danielle. Keep the charges low so I wouldn't be informed. So why the sudden change?" He looked closer at the newest transaction. "It would appear my little clone has bought a house using my money. After all these years of running I can't believe she'd do something like this." He said smirking. "Maddie. Triangulate the location of this cards last transaction. Then cancel it and…" As he paused another evil smile curved over his face. "And call the CPS for that area under an anonymous line."

"_Of course dear one." _Virtual Maddie replied setting about these tasks.

"One way or another, my little girl is coming home to daddy." Vlad said under his breath as he opened up his ghost database searching for the few that would still be willing to help him. An image of an armored ghost with fiery green hair materialized on screen. "One way or another."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Second chapter to the first episode. Took me longer than expected but oh well. I hope you all like it. I do not own Dani, Vlad, or Skulker. I really hope you enjoy this. **

A Different View: Episode One – Chapter Two

(Lincoln High School)

Dani stared at the enormous building just trying to take everything in. The large brick walls and cement walkways surrounded a grassy natural area with a flagpole in the center. She swallowed and began her slow walk forward. Teens had formed small groups outside completely shutting off others from their conversations. Even though Dani had fought and beaten spirits that could make a grown man cry, somehow she found this much more intimidating.

The black and navy backpack she wore was slung over her right shoulder as she ascended the few steps to the front doors. Once inside she was surprised by the sheer number of teens walking through the large opening hallway. She looked around and found a room at the side of the entrance with a small black sign that read Office.

As Dani walked in an older woman with curly brown hair looked up at her and smiled warmly. "Well hello there. You must be the new student, Danielle right?"

"Um yeah I am." She said back smiling a little. "But you can call me Dani."

"Dani it is then. I'm Mrs. Harris. It's nice to meet you." The woman said holding out her hand for a friendly hand shake.

Dani returned the hand shake as Mrs. Harris picked up a few more papers for her. The office door opened and closed again as a slim girl with short blonde hair and glasses walked in. "Oh good morning Erin. Glad to see you are feeling better." She said as the girl looked up and smiled shyly.

"Thanks Mrs. Harris." She replied.

"Erin this is Dani Fenton." The older woman said.

Dani smiled half at the fact she had used her preferred name and also that she was being introduced to someone. "It's nice to meet you." Dani said holding out her hand.

Erin watched her nervously before reaching out to accept her greeting. "Nice to meet you too."

"Erin, would you mind showing Dani to her locker and homeroom? Maybe show her some of the more important parts of the school?" Mrs. Harris asked smiling.

"Um sure." Erin said. "Follow me." She walked out of the office with Dani following close behind her.

"Thanks Mrs. Harris." Dani said waving back at the kind woman.

"Have a nice day hun." She called after the girl.

Dani ran forward a little to catch up with the girl who was currently reading Dani's schedule. "Hmm. It looks like you have the same basic schedule as me. Except for third period. You have American history in that room." She said as the two girls passed an empty classroom.

"So it's algebra first period for both of us right?" Dani asked as she looked the blonde over. The girl had a few freckles on her cheeks and arms. She wore a pair of skinny jeans, with a gray t-shirt that had some band's name over it, and a bright green hoodie tied around her waist.

"That's right" She said nodding. "Um if you like I could… copy the notes we've taken so far for you."

Dani looked at the girl and said. "Thank you. I really appreciate that."

Erin nodded smiling at her as they entered the classroom. Dani walked up to the teacher and introduced herself while Erin sat in the middle of the desks. As the class started Dani took a seat next to her new friend. She received a few glances during the class but overall everyone was too busy either writing the notes or sleeping. As she busily wrote down the notes she smiled despite the boring material.

(Three hours later: Third Period)

After algebra the two girls had English together. The class time was spent watching a movie which gave the girls more of a chance to talk with one another. However, soon the new friends had to part ways as Dani entered her third class of the day. History, with Mr. Lancer. "Lancer… Why do I know that name?" As Dani walked in her vision settled on a middle aged balding man with a slight paunch.

Elliot Lancer looked up at the new student wandering in with a mild interest. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"I'm a new student. Danielle Fenton. But if it's ok I'd prefer to be called Dani." She said shaking her fifth hand of the day.

The teacher thought. "Hm. Fenton… Where have I heard that name before? Maybe from my brother..." He looked at Dani and asked. "By any chance, do you have any relatives from Amity Park?"

Dani smiled. "You mean my cousin Danny?"

Lancer wrinkled his brow, thinking she was making fun of him by using the same name. "Your cousins name is Dani as well?"

"Oh his name's Danny… with a Y." She said putting emphasis on the letter.

"Ah I see." He said nodding while still searching his memory for what his brother had told him about the Fenton's. "Well class is about to start. You can go find a seat."

Dani turned and searched through the small crowd of people for a seat. It was a little more intimidating for her this time as she didn't have a friend to sit beside. She finally settled on a seat near the back and moved through the tight rows. Her body turned sideways so she didn't bump into anyone.

Upon reaching the back she placed her backpack down and sat in the hard plastic seat. She grabbed the book that was supplied by the school from under her desk and flipped it open to the passage Lancer had started reading from.

(Thirty minutes later)

Everyone in classroom had the blankest expression possible. Dani was no exception. How this man managed to drone on about this subject was beyond her. Her eyes wandered around the classroom in an attempt to keep herself awake. Finally, looking to the right she saw something that caught a bit of her interest.

The guy sitting next to her was actually watching the board with a look of interest on his face. She glanced up at Lancer who hadn't moved from that spot since the beginning of class then back at the guy. "Hey." She whispered at him. His expression never changed and he didn't move.

She checked Lancer again then reached over and tapped him. He turned his head towards her in a quizzical expression. "What?" He mouthed.

Dani grabbed a marker and wrote a large note in blue highlighter on her notebook page and showed it to him. "How can you possibly still be awake?"

He read the note then smirked bemused and reached up to his ear. When his hand came back down there was a small flesh colored device in the shape of a hearing aid. She looked up at him puzzled until he mouthed. "Wireless headphones." Then he showed her his I-pod to gesture between the two.

Dani couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Luckily she stifled it so their teacher wouldn't notice. The guy reached over and set it on her desk gesturing for her to put it in. She picked up the single headphone and inserted it in her right ear. Despite being unable to hear it when it was in her hand the music came through very clearly once in its place. The Eagles played over the single headphone and Dani, having never heard them before, sat back and listened. She was very thankful for the distraction and as she listened to the music it started to grow on her.

The ghost girl looked over at the guy next to her and smiled. He nodded then went back to watching their teacher with mock interest. Dani took this opportunity to get a better look at him. He was tall. About six feet in height. His shoulders were very broad and he looked rather stocky. If it wasn't for the fact he wasn't wearing a letter jacket she would have guessed he was a football player.

He wore a pair of baggy jeans, and a dark blue hoodie that looked pretty plain. His hair was dark brown and his skin was a bit tan, as though he had been working outside recently. Her eyes moved down to his backpack which was dark green and to her surprise had the handle of a metal bat sticking out of the top of it. "He plays baseball?" She asked herself.

(An hour later)

The bell rang sending the students on their way. Dani walked next to the guy she had just met and noticed that for every two of her steps, he took one. She pulled the headphone out of her ear and handed it back to him. "Thank you. I thought that class wasn't going to end."

He took it back and said. "Yeah, Lancer can get long winded at times. But he's a fairly easy teacher. If you read the chapters he goes over you can pass his tests."

Dani had halfway expected his voice to be three octaves lower than hers. Instead it sounded fairly normal pitched. "Well thanks again. I'm Dani by the way."

"Robert. Call me Rob." He said glancing around to avoid people in the hallways as they turned towards the cafeteria.

Dani watched him carefully until she inhaled and took a chance. "Hey would you like to sit with me and my friend Erin at lunch? It's ok if you don't want to I just thought I'd…"

"Sure." He said shrugging his shoulders. "It will be a nice change."

Dani smiled happily. "This is so awesome! I have two friends now!" She thought to herself.

As they walked to the entrance Dani spotted Erin sitting on a bench and ran over to her. "Hey! How was biology?" The bubbly ghost girl asked as Erin stood up still seeming a bit shy.

"It was fine. We talked about the osmosis of plant cells and… Oh. Um. Hi Robert." She said timidly as the veritable giant walked up next to Dani.

"Hi Erin. And would you please call me Rob for once?" He asked with a smirk. The girl just nodded and the three of them went into the cafeteria. They set their backpacks down in the chairs at the end of a long rectangular table. After a while they all came back with their food and sat down to eat.

For the first few minutes it was very awkward as the trio ate in silence. Finally Dani realized she was going to have to start up the conversation. "So Rob. What was that music we were listening to?"

Rob looked up and replied. "The Eagles. They aren't as popular as some of the newer bands anymore but I'm an eighties child. It's all my parents would play when I was younger. The music just sort of grew on me."

Erin looked up and spoke to them both. "Really? It was the same way with my parents and Rush."

Rob smirked a little and the trio started talking. Music moved to movies and movies moved to books. They were so caught up in their discussion that they failed to notice the three hulking figures coming up behind Dani.

"So you're the new kid huh?" A pompous voice spoke out behind them loud enough for the other people in the area to hear.

Dani watched as her new friends expressions changed. Erin quickly looked back down at her food and Rob's face looked up, staring at the voice in a look of pure loathing. Danielle turned towards the voice revealing three large guys. Each one was about as big as Rob and they all wore green and white letter jackets. The one in the front had brown hair and a slightly cruel smirk on his face. He was obviously the leader.

"Yes I am." Dani said cautiously.

The boy leaned down close and said. "Look since you're new I'll clue you in. You don't want to be hanging around these two."

Dani frowned. "Why is that?" She was already not liking the guy.

He chuckled and said "Well I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to be seen hanging around with a freak…" He looked at Erin, who seemed to shrink even more as he said this. "And a faggot." He looked at Rob who's knuckles had turned white. When the boy turned back to Dani he was surprised by the look of fury on her face.

"Since you're new to me I'm gonna clue YOU in." Dani said in an obvious mocking tone as she stood up. "I don't like it when people make fun of my friends." She walked forward and the guys backed up out of instinct. "So if you ever feel like doing that again, make sure I'm there. Because I would love wipe the floor with you and show this school just what kind of guys you really are. Pussy's." She said this last word with contempt.

The guy at the front snapped out of his stupor and lost his temper simultaneously. "You little bitch!" He reached his hand back and swung it forward in an attempt to backhand her. Dani's forearm shot up out of instinct and blocked the slap. She then proceeded to grab his arm and twist it back painfully. He yelled out as the tendons in his neck bulged. The guy tried his best to get out of her hold but Dani placed more pressure on it.

Unfortunately Dani hadn't noticed the guys two friends coming up behind her until it was too late. The larger of the two wrapped an arm around her neck placing her in a choke hold. Dani gasped out of reflex attempting to bring air to her lungs. Realizing she was losing air Dani tried to squirm an arm under his to push it off her neck but he proved too strong.

"If only I could go ghost! I could beat them into a pulp in no time. But I can't do it with everyone watching!" She thought frantically.

The jock rubbed his arm and said. "You're gonna pay for that." Driven by adrenaline and not even considering he was about to punch a girl, his fist launched forward. Dani closed her eyes in preparation of the blow, but it never came. A loud metallic "ping" was heard followed shortly by a scream of pain.

Dani opened her eyes and was surprised to see him lying on the ground clutching his fist in agony. She looked around and saw Rob standing next to the guy holding Dani. The bat from his backpack was in his outstretched hand and pressed against the guys throat. The cold metal made him shiver. "Let her go or I'm gonna break your shins."

He slowly lossened his grip on Dani until she fell to the floor. On her knees she coughed and inhaled deeply, grateful for the air that rushed into her lungs. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Erin watching her concernedly. A small crowd had gathered around them and was watching the scene that had unfolded. Rob still hadn't removed his bat. Gesturing at the jocks fallen comrade Rob said menacingly. "Pick him up and go. Now."

They obeyed him silently, watching the teen carefully as they did. Suddenly a voice rang out through the cafeteria. "Battle of Waterloo what's going on here!"

The student's all groaned as Lancer walked in with another female teacher. They broke up the crowd and looked at the six students. "All of you. To the principal's office. And Robert you hand me that bat." Rob reluctantly obeyed him as they were shuffled back to the office.

(Fifteen minutes later: The Principal's Office)

As Dani sipped from a bottle of water Mrs. Harris had given her to soothe her throat she could hear the older man yelling at Rob. She winced as he said something with particular inflection. "What is this the fifth time this year you've been in here for fighting! I'm sorry Robert but I have to suspend you again. Ten days."

She heard Rob say. "Yes sir. May I have my bat back?"

"No you most certainly may not! It will remain here until your suspension is up. And when you come back to get it I never want to see that thing on school property or I'll suspend you again. You understand me!" The man yelled.

"Yes sir." Rob said. The door opened and he was led outside where he sat next to Erin.

"Danielle Fenton." The voice said from inside the room. Her two friends looked up at her and she said. "I'm sorry I got you two into this."

Rob shook his head. "Don't be. Those assholes deserved what they got."

Erin nodded her head in understanding. "It's alright."

"Danielle Fenton!" The voice yelled. She cringed and got up walking back into the office.

The man behind the desk was rubbing his temples. "Six of you in one day. Ok. Tell me what happened." He looked up at Dani and leaned back in his chair.

Dani sat down and started telling him everything she remembered about what had happened. At several moments he shook his head but kept listening. When she finally finished he stood and walked over to her. "As far as I can tell your story merges with the others. I'm not supposed to do this but since what you did was in self defense and you are new here I'm going to let you off the hook." Dani watched him speechlessly, not believing her luck. "But no more fights. And believe me when I say if I catch you at it ever again I'm gonna nail your butt to the wall. Understand?"

She nodded vigorously as he walked her to the door. "The bell's about to ring. You may as well go home. That goes for you two as well." He said looking at the other two teens sitting on the bench outside of his office. Rob got up wordlessly and walked towards the exit, shouldering his backpack.

"Thank you sir." Erin said quietly as she walked next to Dani. When the office door closed Mrs. Harris looked up from her desk and said. "Robbie?"

Rob stopped at the doorway, sighed, and walked back over to her desk. "Yes Mrs. Harris?"

The woman reached under her desk and pulled up Rob's bat. "Look. I know this thing means a lot to you so… I won't tell if you won't." She said handing it to him.

He held it in his hands and said. "Thank you." Looking up at her he smiled and walked outside with the girls following him.

The trio walked in silence away from the school. Dani looked up at the Rob. "Uh… I'm sorry to ask you this but… are you… what that guy said?" He looked down at her. "I... I mean there's nothing wrong with it if you are!" She panicked.

"Dani relax. If you backpedal any faster you'll trip over yourself." He said sarcastically. To her complete surprise Erin giggled when he said this and Dani slowly started laughing with her.

When their giggling subsided, Rob looked at Dani as they walked and said. "To answer your question no I'm not. But… a year back my best friend, a guy I had literally been friends with since kindergarten, came out. Not to me but it's not like it mattered. I defended him and the assumptions started. I was crucified and labeled… And that's why he called me a fag." He stuffed his hands into his jacket as Dani stared at him.

"What happened to your friend?" She asked.

Rob was silent for a second then answered. "He moved."

Something told Dani he was holding back but she decided it was best not to press him. Instead she placed a hand on his shoulder. His blank expression didn't change.

Dani looked over at Erin who was watching them both sadly. Overall it had turned into a pretty depressing day. "Hey I have an idea. Let's go to my house and hang out. We'll order some pizza, maybe rent some movies. I mean it's the least I can do after getting you both in trouble."

Erin and Rob looked at each other then smiled. The blonde said. "That sounds great!"

"You sure your parents won't mind?" Rob asked as they walked back towards Dani's house.

"No my dad is working late tonight and I don't have a mom. She left when I was very young." Dani lied. For some reason she felt a lot worse lying to these two than to the adults who had frequented her house earlier.

"Oh my. I'm sorry Dani." Erin said.

She shrugged. "It's fine. You can't miss what you never had." She looked back at Rob in an attempt to change the subject. "What did Mrs. Harris mean when she said I know how much this means to you?"

Rob answered. "I won my first game with this thing. It's my good luck charm."

Erin peered around Dani at him. "But I thought those weren't allowed in the school."

He stuffed the bat inside his bag and said. "They aren't."

This puzzled the two girls even more. "Ok so how is it you've gone this long without getting suspended?"

"Well it's not east to hide one of these. But it's also not impossible. You just have to know who to hide it from." He replied.

The girls nodded. As they approached the house their conversation switched gears towards a happier subject. Dani thought she was the lucky one out of all three of them. But inadvertently, she had given these two something they didn't have. A friend.

(Vlad's Mansion)

"So you understand what I want right?" Vlad asked the ghost standing before him.

"Live capture of this girl. As little damage as possible." He replied as a holographic image of Dani popped up from his gauntlet and rotated slowly. "But why pay me to capture a human? Surely you have other contacts that are less expensive than me." Skulker asked genuinely interested.

"That is not your concern. Or am I mistaken in thinking that the ghost zones greatest hunter can capture a fourteen year old girl?" He looked up at Skulker who scowled.

"Consider her captured Mr. Masters." The jet wings on his suit popped out as he flew up out of Vlad's basement, ghosting through the ceiling as he went.

"Hm. We shall see." He said as he activated the micro-camera he had placed on Skulker's armor.

(Dani's House: Later that Evening)

Rob pulled out his wallet and paid for the large pepperoni pizza they had ordered. He had good naturedly agreed to when Dani found that her credit card no longer worked.

"Thanks again Rob. I can't believe my card is invalid." She said while simultaneously thinking. "So Vlad finally figured it out. Kinda saw it coming though. I guess I'm gonna have to get a job."

"It's not a problem." He said carrying the pizza into the living room.

"So what are we watching? Iron man or Aliens?" Erin asked holding up the two DVD's.

(About an hour into the movie)

Both Erin and Rob were stiff against the sofa as the shiny black aliens crawled through the ceiling ducts on screen. Dani looked over at them and smiled. Movies just didn't scare her. She guessed it was one of the hazards of being part ghost. One of the reptilian aliens jumped at the characters from behind a corner causing the two of them to jump. Dani giggled at this and slowly they both laughed with her.

Eventually the movie ended and Rob was the first to say his goodbyes. "I'll see you two tomorrow alright?"

"Ok Rob. Take it easy." Dani said patting him on the back.

"Goodnight Robert." Erin said to him. He shook his head smiling as he left. The blonde girl reached into her backpack and grabbed a few papers and handed them to Dani. "Here are the note's we've taken so far in our classes. Just bring them to me tomorrow when you've finished."

"Thanks again Erin. You know I'm really glad I met you. You're a good friend." Dani said to the girl.

Erin beamed and said. "Well… I'm really happy we are friends as well. And I hope those notes are helpful."

"I'm sure they will be." Dani paused for a moment then gave her new friend a friendly hug which was returned after a bit of hesitation. "Have a good night's sleep I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Dani." Erin said as she left.

Dani closed and locked the door behind the girl. After going through her nightly rituals she crawled into bed and turned on the lamp next to it. The yellow bulb illuminated the sheets of notes. Even as Dani started to read them her eyes drooped. Five minutes later she was out cold. The papers had slid out of her hand onto the bed spread. The only lights in the room were a warm yellow glow that came from the bedside lamp and a slight green glow which emanated from the buttons on a thermos-like device her cousin had given her. She hadn't used it in months, and somewhere in the back of her mind she really hoped she'd never have to again.

(Somewhere over the U.S.)

"Hm." Skulker watched the young girl sleep from afar using a pair of goggles that read body heat. "What does Plasmius want with you?" He asked to no one in particular as he continued to monitor his prey. If there was one thing the whelp had taught him from all those battles they fought, it was to never underestimate your opponent. But for all intents and purposes this was an ordinary girl. As far as he could tell. "Well I may not know what he wants you for but that really isn't important… Tomorrow child. Enjoy your freedom while you can."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm so happy with the reviews I have been getting. For the record I do not own Dani, Vlad, or Skulker. Guess who the ghost is at the end and win a prize! Here we go.**

A Different View: Episode One - Chapter Three

(Dani's House: Morning)

The ghost girl blinked sleepily at the alarm clock next to her bed. It blared out a pattern of beeps that couldn't have possibly been more annoying. She sat up in bed and shut it off. Her body groaned and complained at the movement but she willed herself into a standing position. "Oh it's gonna be a long day." She murmured to herself.

After a hot shower and a change of clothes she was feeling miles better. Fortunately her teachers hadn't assigned any homework so she was in the clear there. Shouldering her backpack, Dani walked out her front door pausing only long enough to grab an apple for breakfast.

She walked casually through her neighborhood and towards the school. It was another thirty minutes before classes started, which was plenty of time to get there. Dani munched on her breakfast and read the notes Erin had given her. She could already tell science was going to be difficult for her. "What the hell's a catalyst?" She asked herself as she neared the school.

"Dani!" A girl's voice called.

She looked back and saw Erin jogging to catch up to her. "Hey. How'd you sleep?" Dani asked stopping so the girl could catch her breath.

"Not bad. How about you?" The blonde asked in return.

"Better than usual. I'm just not a morning person." She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Say Erin. I asked Rob why that jerk called him a fag. But why'd he call you a freak?"

Erin shrugged. "I think it's because of what I can do."

Dani's curiosity was now peaked. "What can you do?"

The blonde paused as though considering whether or not to show her friend. "Do you have a phone?"

"Uh yeah. Dani said pulling out the small device Danny had given her about a year back in case she ever needed him.

Erin snatched the phone from her hands and started eviscerating it. In a matter of seconds Dani's phone was dismantled. "Hey! What are you doing!" Dani cried trying to get her phone back. Erin pulled it away and continued messing with it. "Erin! Give my phone back!"

"Ok." Erin replied as she placed the phone back in Dani's hands. To the ghost girls surprise it was back together. "You now have unlimited minutes, full 3G coverage, and twenty percent more battery life."

"What!" Dani said amazed. "That's why they call you a freak! Because you can do… this!" She said as her phone picked up full bars no matter where it was.

"Well not exactly. I have an affinity for electronics. And about a year back when the other kids found out what I can do they buddied up to me. It wasn't a real friendship but I didn't see that at the time. I upgraded their phones, updated their computers, and even hacked into the schools computers to forge report cards." She sighed. "When I finished doing all these things they ignored and made fun of me. And when some of the teachers noticed the grade changes they denied everything and blamed it on me. I got expelled for the semester and they got off with a suspension."

Dani watched her friend speechlessly. "Erin…"

"It's my fault. I was stupid." The blonde said staring at the ground.

Dani placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "You didn't know they would do that."

"I guess. Anyway when I came back they gave me a nickname. Techno freak. Eventually it just dissolved down into freak." Erin said shrugging.

The ghost girl's eyes glowed green for a second. Fortunately her friend was looking down at the pavement and didn't notice. 'I'm sorry Erin."

Erin looked up and half smiled. "It's ok. I'm kinda used to it."

The two friends continued down the sidewalk. Upon entering the school Dani was met with a few strange glances. "Uh what are they staring at?" Dani asked.

"It's probably about the fight yesterday. Word gets around fast here." Erin replied following Dani's gaze over the other teens.

"Great. Just what I need." Dani muttered as they entered their first class of the day.

(Lincoln High School: Three P.M.)

Dani and Erin stood up immediately once the bell rang. Following the crowd of students they exited the school. "Two tests tomorrow and a five page paper due!" Dani said exasperated.

"Do you need help studying? I could come over tonight and give you a hand." Erin offered.

"Will you please? I really need some help." Dani asked her friend.

"Sure. Do you want to call Rob to see if he can help you with that paper in history?" Erin asked pulling out her phone. Suddenly Dani stopped beside a chain link fence and was staring out at the baseball field.

"Uh thanks Erin but I think I'll just ask him." She hopped the fence and started walking towards the dusty baseball diamond. Erin went around the fence, following Dani. Sure enough there was Rob, out on the pitcher's mound holding a baseball in his right hand with a glove over his left.

"Ok Davie. Choke up on the bat. Don't try to smack it this time. Just a good solid hit." He spoke to a kid about seven years old. He was holding Rob's bat and had an oversized helmet on his head. It was a little comical.

"Are you gonna talk all day or are you gonna throw the ball?" The kid replied with a smirk that was surprisingly close to the one that frequented Rob's face.

Rob laughed and said. "Oh you want me to bring the heat buddy? Because I'll throw one you'll never hit."

"Yeah right! You throw slower than gramma!" The boy retorted.

"Alright. If you hit this one I'll give you my pay for this week. WHEN you miss you have to take over my chores for a week. Deal?" Rob said.

"I can think of a few things I could use that money for. Ok. But it has to be right over the plate. A valid pitch alright?" His little brother said back.

"Of course. Now get ready. Because here it comes." Rob rolled the white-red laced ball in his hand as Davie gripped the bat tighter.

Dani and Erin stood on the sidelines watching the interaction between the brothers. Robs shoulder rolled in his socket as he hurled the ball straight at the plate. The ball sped through the space between the two boys. Davie smiled wide watching the balls trajectory and swung the bat right at it. But somehow the ball slowed down and dipped below the bat. It impacted with the cage and Davie turned in astonishment that he had missed.

"Hey that's not fair!" Davie shouted as Rob laughed and walked over to his little brother.

"It's completely fair. But don't worry. The only chore I have this week is laundry." Rob said as his brother pouted. "If you don't make a big deal out of this I'll get you ice-cream when this week is over."

Davie looked up carefully. "Double scoop?"

"Is there any other kind?" Rob asked smiling as he lifted the kid up and onto his shoulders. He turned and finally noticed the two girls watching them. "Hey girls!" Rob said walking over to them.

"Hey Rob." Dani said. "Who's this?" She asked smiling at the kid.

"I'm Davie." He responded down to the girl. "You're cute. What's your name?"

"Davie." Rob scolded while Dani blushed lightly and Erin giggled.

"It's ok. I'm Dani. It's nice to meet you Davie." She said to him.

"Nice to meet you too." He said as his brother set him down.

"Think you can make it home on your own?" Rob asked his little brother.

"Sure. You gonna be home for dinner?" Davie asked.

"I don't think so. Tell mom not to wait up." Rob said.

"Sure thing bro." He said handing Rob his bat back and taking the glove and ball from him.

"Bye Davie." Erin and Dani said. He responded by waving at them happily as he went.

The trio started walking back down the sidewalk towards Dani's house. They each talked about their days and had a laugh here or there. "So how'd you do that thing with the baseball?" Dani asked.

"Hm? Oh you mean that throw I did? It's called a slider. It's a pretty interesting baseball pitch that slows and dips at the last second." He responded.

Dani nodded while Erin nudged her as sign to ask him for help. The girl waved her friend off so Erin spoke up. "Hey do you think you could help Dani out with a paper she has in history?"

The ghost girl glared at her friend and said. "I was going to ask him."

He smirked "Sure I'll give you a hand." Rob said. "But on the subject of dinner, how about Mexican tonight? I'm feeling tacos big time."

"That does sound good." Erin agreed.

"Alright. First Taco Bell, then my house." Dani said. "It's gonna be a long night for meARGH!" A bright blue glowing net wrapped around her body knocking her to the ground.

"Dani!" Rob and Erin yelled simultaneously. They ran over and started freeing her when a huge glowing mechanized suit hovered to the ground in front of them.

"You!" Dani cried in shock as her friends freed her.

"You know this guy?" Rob asked tightening the grip on his bat.

"Uhh…" Dani said quietly searching for an answer.

"I am Skulker! The ghost zones greatest hunter! And that human is coming with me." He said pointing at Dani.

"Ghost zone?" Erin whispered.

Rob scowled and stood up. "I don't care who you are you aren't taking her anywhere!"

"Hm. Bold but foolish human." The ghost replied holding up his gauntlet towards Rob and firing two missiles straight at him.

Rob winced and closed his eyes bracing himself for the explosion. He heard the rockets blow up in front of him but he didn't feel the impact or the heat from them. When the teen opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Dani was in front of him in a fighting stance. She had one hand outstretched and a green incandescent shield was in front of her. The girl lowered her arm and the shield dissipated.

Skulker took a subconscious step backwards. "A halfa! Another one! That's why Masters wants her so badly. Well the challenge has just gone up, and so has the price." He thought to himself as his suit prepared itself for battle.

Erin and Rob looked at each other then at Dani who was standing in front of them protectively. She looked back at her two friends and couldn't help but wonder. "Will we still be friends?" Her face was pasted with the remorse at them finding out her secret even though she had no choice but to do so. Remorse was slowly replaced with determination. "Well. May as well go all the way."

A white halo of light burst from her stomach and moved over her body transforming her clothes to her uniform, her eyes to bright green, and her hair to white. Green energy glowed from around her fists as she looked up at Skulker. "Why can't any of you just leave me alone?"

"Don't look at me child. I never would have come after you if not for my benefactor." He said charging up a canon from his wrist.

"Vlad." Dani whispered as her eyes glowed bright green with rage.

Skulker charged at the teen and threw a massive fist at her face. Dani countered by rolling underneath his blow and firing an ecto blast into his back. He landed on his hands and knees growling at the hit. The hunter turned sharply and activated his wings propelling his suit forward with tremendous velocity. Dani followed suit, taking off away from Skulker and into the night sky as her legs transformed into a tail of spectral energy.

A targeting system came over Skulkers right eye and red glowing reticules surrounded the Dani's body followed by an audible beep. "Oh that's not good." She said. A second later some kind of canon appeared over his right shoulder and fired three huge orbs of energy at her. "Definitely not good!"

Dani twisted in mid air avoiding the first two and ghosted through the third one. "Hold still whelp!" Skulker yelled as several more flew in her direction.

"Um… no." She said performing more aerial acrobatics in an attempt to dodge the projectiles. Dani ghosted through one more and with a flick of her wrist sent a bolt of green energy straight into Skulkers mechanical chest.

He yelled up at her half out of pain half out of frustration at being unable to hit her. "That's it! I've had enough!" The shoulder mounted canon clicked once and began firing dozens of the blasts at her in the style of a machine gun. Dani dodged and ducked for what seemed like an eternity until finally she accidentally twisted when she should have turned.

The orb smacked her right in the chest sending shockwaves of electricity through her. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground, her body letting off wisps of steam and smoke. The asphalt cracked as she impacted. Dani tried to get up but her muscles refused to move. The electricity had tazed her and was keeping her from moving. Skulker landed down the street from her and aimed his canon. "One more should do it." He said confidently as it fired once, sending a single glowing ball straight at her.

Suddenly a figure moved in front of Dani placing itself in the way of the ball. Rob glared at Skulker determinedly, and choked up on his bat. Just before the ball hit both of them he swung with all his might and smashed it back. The ball doubled in speed flying at Skulker. He never had the chance to move as it hit his chest sending punishing waves of electricity through his suit.

Rob dropped to a knee shaking a bit as some of the electricity had shot through his bat and into him. Dani looked over at him. "You… you helped me."

"Of course I did. We are friends aren't we?" He asked through gritted teeth as he willed his numb muscles into a standing position.

"But why? I mean I'm…" Dani tried to say before Rob interrupted her.

"You wanna ask questions?" He lowered the handle end of his bat down in a gesture for her to grab it so he could pull her up. "Or do you wanna kick some butt?"

Dani stared at him in shock then smiled and grabbed the bat letting Rob haul her to her feet. "That's my line." She murmured to herself. She looked up at him. "So how do you want to take this guy?"

"Let's share. Just say switch when it's my turn." He said rolling his shoulders.

"You got it." Dani replied as Skulker stood, shaking off the hit he had just received.

"Ladies first." He said as Dani charged forward. She quickly cleared the space between them and with a flip through the air to increase her momentum she firmly planted both of her feet into Skulker's chest and pushed off in a powerful kick. As the girl landed she rushed him powering both her fists with ecto energy. She hit him quickly with several ecto charged punches to his chest. He stumbled backwards winded from her assault. Dani yelled "Switch!"

Rob ran forward and smashed his bat upwards into Skulkers jaw. Pieces of metal flew off of his suit as the boy turned and hit the ghost in the stomach. He growled and threw a punch at the teens face. It found its mark and sent him flying backwards through the air. He landed on the ground and, using the momentum from the punch, quickly rolled into a kneeling position as he groaned out. "Dani switch!"

The ghost girl ran up his back and using him as a vault jumped into the air until she was just above Skulkers face. As she did a set of rocket launchers appeared out of his left gauntlet. He fired the first one at the girl while she was in midair but it missed her entirely. Meanwhile Dani fired a powerful blast of energy into his face knocking him back further. As she landed she threw a whirlwind of energized bolts at his chest. Skulker groaned in pain and fired another rocket at where she was crouched. But Dani rolled to his other side as the rocket destroyed the space she was just in and continued her barrage. Skulker tried again but missed as she leapt straight at him. However, he was ready this time. He snatched Dani out of the air by her neck and held her aloft. As he squeezed she managed to choke out the word. "S… Switch!"

Rob didn't have to be told twice. He jumped through the air, his bat raised over his head, and his face contorted into a savage cry. In one swift motion he brought the bat down on the ghost's arm and crushed it, completely severing it from the suit. As Dani landed to the ground Skulker staggered attempting to block the merciless blows that Rob was raining on the suit. Huge chunks of metal fell off the ghost's suit.

The ghost girl stood and ran in to help. The two humans looked at each other, nodded, and attacked as one. Rob's bat smashed into Skukler's right as Dani's foot slammed into his left side.

The hunter fell to the ground. Too many of his systems had been damaged. The suit was of no use anymore. While Rob stared at the ghost in interest, Dani went to her backpack and grabbed the thermos that went everywhere with her. She activated the miniature prison firing a white beam of light straight at the ghost. It enveloped the suit, sucking it in. Skulker didn't put up a fight. He didn't even have the energy to scream a dramatic no. Dani replaced the cap on it and the light on the side flashed green indicating the capture was successful.

The ghost girl looked up at her two friends anxiously. Rob and Erin both walked up to her. He was sweating profusely and breathing hard. A slight trickle of blood came from the corner of his mouth. No doubt because of the punch Skulker had thrown at him. Erin looked up at him then back down at Dani, more confused than anything. Dani sighed and turned back into her human form. "Look… I understand if you… if you don't want to be friends with a half ghost…"

"No. We don't want to be friends with a half ghost." Erin said as Dani looked at her friend helplessly.

"I… ok." Dani said starting to walk away her eyes welling up with tears.

"Uh Dani. You didn't let me finish." Erin said placing a hand on the girls shoulder. Dani looked over her shoulder at the blonde who was smiling kindly.

"We don't want to be friends with A half ghost." The girl said placing an emphasis on the a. "We want to be friends with Dani Fenton." She said happily.

Rob added. "And if that means you come with a ghost half that just makes this all the more awesome."

Dani turned and looked at them both speechlessly. "You… I… Really?"

They both nodded smiling and Dani hugged Erin tightly in pure joy. Her friend hugged her back as Rob walked up behind both of them.

He patted Dani's back and said. "Well if we are going to hunt ghost's you had better tell us everything you know."

Dani's eyes widened at this. "What? No no no you two are not hunting ghosts! I don't want to put you two through that."

To her surprise Rob started laughing. "Kinda late for that don't you think?" He asked gesturing to the mayhem they had just caused.

Erin spoke up. "I'll research on the subject of ghost capture. There's bound to be a few things I can come up with to give you guys the upper hand." She sounded excited.

"Now hang on just a second this isn't a bunch of jerks in the lunchroom. This is gonna be dangerous. You two could get hurt." Dani said desperately.

"Neat." Rob said with a smirk.

"Hm. This tech looks familiar." Erin said to herself as she picked up a piece of Skulker's suit.

'But… but…" Dani said trying to unstick her tongue so she could voice her concerns.

"Look you may as well face it. We aren't going to let you do this alone." Rob said to her.

"Yeah. Besides, this is way cooler than bio-lab." Erin said smiling.

Dani looked at her two friends then sighed realizing that whether she liked it or not they were in for the long haul. "Alright. If you two want to help me you had better listen carefully. I'll tell you everything I know." She said as she walked back to her house with her friends in tow. As they walked she thought. "Well almost everything…" As well as her friends had handled her being half ghost she was still unsure of how they would handle her being a clone.

(Vlad's Mansion)

The billionaire sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Incompetent, imbecilic, over glorified trash compacter." He said as he watched the footage of Skulker's defeat through the camera on his suit. It was a miracle the camera had survived. They half ghost and her giant of a friend had creamed the so called "ghost zones greatest hunter."

Vlad shook his head and walked back over to his computer. "So you have a few friends helping you out Danielle? Well luckily so do I." A holographic diagram appeared and rotated in midair. It appeared to be a green skinned ghost, with black glasses, a long coat, and a terrible smile. Vlad smiled as the computer located him and opened the ghost portal in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken me longer than usual. This is the second episode in my series and it's a little more focused on Erin. I do not own Dani, Danny, Vlad, The Box Ghost, Skulker, orTechnus. I do own Erin, Rob, and Crystal. Now then. Let's get this party started.**

A Different View: Episode Two – Chapter One

(Dani's Basement)

Erin typed away furiously at her laptop. Three days of trying to get the calibrations for the portal right and still nothing.

After a nights discussion where Dani told her two friends basically everything she knew, with the exception of her heritage, the trio decided they needed a base of operations. The basement of Dani's house seemed like the perfect spot. By the next day they had filled it with all the information and technology they had on ghosts. It wasn't that much.

Dani had always traveled light. Most of the stuff in her house she had bought after getting the house. The extent of her ghost hunting equipment came down to two thermoses and an interlocking transfer pad. This device allowed the user to lock a full thermos into it and send the ghosts inside back to the ghost zone. It wasn't quite a ghost portal but it worked for her purposes.

Now Erin was attempting to enlarge the technology into a working ghost portal. It wasn't going well. According to the plans, that Danny had given his cousin just in case, it should be working. It was actually a pretty simple design and it hadn't taken them long to build. But something was missing and Erin couldn't figure out what it was.

She tapped enter on her keyboard once, selecting a new system of commands to send to the device. A low rumbling started up. "That's promising." She thought to herself. "At least I know it's getting power."

The rumbling turned into a whirring that slowly increased in pitch and frequency. "Come on. Come on."

The green light on the panel beside it flashed once. "Almost there." She said with anticipation as she looked at the rising power levels on her computer. After almost a full minute they reached their optimum efficiency level. Erin nervously pressed enter once more and turned back to the portal.

A dull spark flared in the middle followed by the power failing in the building. As the whirring slowed to a stop Erin stared at another failure. "URGH!" She smacked her head into the table out of frustration. "Why. Won't. You. Work!"

The only light in the room came from her computer screen which was running on its own battery now. She sighed and stood up, stumbling her way upstairs to find the power box. "Ow!" The girl exclaimed as her shin hit a piece of furniture. "This is just wonderful. Dani's ghost sense goes off so she and Rob run off to take care of it while I'm stuck here working on a machine that's probably defective! *sigh* Well at least they are having some fun.

(USPS Store: Across Town)

"Is… he even a ghost?" Rob asked Dani as they stared at the diminutive, overall wearing, blue skinned man in front of them.

Dani sighed in response. "Unfortunately… Yes."

"I am the Box Ghost! Controller of all containers cubic in shape and cardboard in nature! Beware as you are attacked by the parcels of… uhh." He lifted the box up to his view level and read the label. "Oh yeah. Of Elliot Branston from Baton Rouge Louisiana!"

"You don't really have to worry about him. He's basically harmless." Dani said as she stared dully at the ghost.

Suddenly the box opened and a set of cutlery flew out of it straight at the two friends. With a yelp Rob dived behind some boxes while Dani allowed the knives to ghost through her. Once the implements finished imbedding themselves into the background Rob peered out from behind his cover.

"That's your definition of harmless Dani!" He yelled.

She shrugged. "He's harmless to me."

"Foolish humans! I, the Box Ghost, will seal your doom with my corrugated fury!" He screamed into the air lifting several more boxes into the air around him. "BEWA-OOF!"

A bright green beam flew through the air and smacked into the ghost's chest. He was slammed into the wall behind him and his cardboard projectiles fell uselessly to the ground. Dani opened the thermos and with a flash of white light captured the spirit. "See? What did I tell you? Basically harmless."

Rob stood up letting his back pop. "Ah. I don't want to hear it Dani."

"Oh come on? Don't you want me to let him out? You could have a round two?" She said teasing him.

"I don't get paid enough for this." He muttered sheathing his bat in a holder across his back.

"Oh cheer up, I'm just messing with you." The girl said as she punched him in the arm while simultaneously turning into her human form. "Come on. Let's get back to the house and see if Erin's made any progress."

(Fifteen Minutes Later: Outside of Dani's House)

BOOM! "NO NO NO!" They could hear the blonde girl screaming in frustration from the driveway.

"Uh… You go in first." Rob said glancing between the house and Dani.

"Rob? Seriously? First you're scared of the Box Ghost and now you're scared of Erin?" She replied laughing.

"First of all, that ghost was no laughing matter. I came two inches from getting a second circumcision." He said sarcastically.

"Second? Bleh. That's way more than I needed to know Rob." Dani said.

"And second of all." He cut in with a slight blush coming over his cheeks. "You don't know what Erin's like when she's frustrated. I'd rather fight Skulker again than face her."

She stared at him in disbelief and said. "Rob. This is Erin we're talking about. I don't think we have a reason to be worried." Dani went into her house and descended the stairs into the basement just in time to see a blinding flash of green light followed shortly by another power failure.

"DAMN IT!" Erin yelled.

"Um… Erin?" Dani asked tentatively.

"WHAT!" Erin screamed turning on a flash light and shining it on her. "Oh. Sorry Dani. I didn't mean to shout. It's just this piece of crap doesn't want to turn on." A metallic thud echoed through the basement. "OW!"

"Are you ok?" Rob asked her finally coming downstairs.

"No I'm not ok! I just kicked three quarters of a ton of steel!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry. Standard question." He replied finding his phone in his pocket to illuminate the area.

The floor was littered with pieces of scrap metal and bits of electronic. Erin was hopping up and down on one foot holding her left foot in her hands. "Every code combination I've tried causes a power failure. I even re-wrote some of the computer just so it would accept other codes. Are you sure this blueprint isn't faulty?" She asked Dani through gritted teeth.

"I'm positive. I got it from a good friend." Dani replied cryptically as she stumbled upstairs to find the circuit breaker.

(En-route to Dani's Location)

Technus flew high above the clouds listening to Vlad lecture him on what exactly he wanted the ghost of technology to do.

"And I can't express this clear enough. I need the halfa alive. I don't care what you do with her friends but the girl is to be delivered in one piece." Vlad said for the fifth time.

"You needn't worry Plasmius. For I Teechnus, master of all things electronic and beeping, shall…" The ghost began his pontification until he was interrupted.

"Ugh. Ok I get it. Just do what you're being paid for and don't you dare fail me. Plasmius out." The com link cut off.

"Man. What a nasty disposition." Technus muttered to himself before diving down towards the town.

(Lincoln High School: The Next Morning)

"Erin? Hello? Anybody in there?" Dani asked waving her hand in front of her friends face.

"Wha?... Oh sorry Dani. I didn't sleep much last night." Erin replied with a yawn. "I was trying to follow a possible circuit failure in the electronic grid. Turned out to be a dead end."

"You've been working too hard lately." Dani said concernedly for her friend.

"Well we have to have a ghost portal up and running for the bigger ghosts don't we? I mean the transport pad only works with the smaller and less powerful ones right?" She argued.

"Um yeah but…" Dani began.

"Then I have to keep working until I figure out the problem." Erin said stifling another yawn and ending their conversation there.

Just as they were about to walk into the building a light blue mist came from in between Dani's lips. "Uh-oh."

The two girls turned in time to see five or six neon green octopus ghosts floating through the air and attempting to grab people. Dani dived into some bushed beside the entrance and after a slightly stifled flash of light flew out towards them.

Erin meanwhile dialed frantically on her cell. "Rob! You need to get to the school now! I know you're still suspended but I think they'll make an exception!"

Dani had grabbed one of the ghosts by their eight tentacles and slung it around into two of its companions. While they were occupied with that, the halfa fired an ecto blast from both hands knocking another two out of the air. She looked around but the sixth one seemed to have disappeared.

"Behind you!" Erin yelled.

Before Dani could react the last ghost wrapped its powerful tentacles around her and started to squeeze. It smiled evilly as it did this and cackled a bit. The girls eyes began to bulge and she coughed for air.

*PING* A metallic sound echoed through the air and the ghost head lolled forward. The tentacles surrounding Dani loosened their grip by a little bit giving her enough air and strength to pull herself out. She looked over the dazed ghost to see Rob behind it, his bat swung, and his hood up over his face.

"Another two seconds and I would've had him." She said.

The boy pointed behind her showing the two she had shot down starting to get back up. Rob hit the one that had been holding Dani in the back of the head one more time to knock it unconscious. "I call the one on the left." He said raising his bat in a hitter's stance.

"Go for it." Dani said as they both rushed forward. Rob used brute force to take his down while she opted for several strong energy blasts to weaken hers before finishing the job.

Once they finished the ghost hunters observed the damage they had caused. Three of the octopods were out cold with the other three still attempting to untangle themselves. She shook her head sadly. "Too dumb to realize they could probably just ghost through each other."

Erin walked over and handed Dani the thermos which she promptly used to suck up the offending creatures. Their fight had been quick and in the distance they could hear sirens wailing. "I should probably go. See you guys tonight." Rob said running off down a side alley.

Dani looked around and ducked behind a tree before changing back to her human form. She stepped out beside Erin just as the police cars pulled up. "What happened here!" A police officer said looking around at the cracked asphalt and dented cars.

"They went that way officer! If you hurry you can catch them!" Dani said excitedly pointing down the road.

"Let's go boys!" The officer said running back to his car and driving off in the direction Dani had pointed.

"Phew." The girl said turning to her best friend. "That was a little too close.

Erin said. "We should probably get inside now. We're already late."

Dani nodded in agreement as they ran to their first class.

(Third Period: Lancers Class)

"The Salem witch trials occurred between 1692 and 1693. Many women, men, and even a few children were tried, prosecuted, and convicted of witch craft during this time. Furthermore… uh yes Henry?" Mr. Lancer had been lecturing when one of his students raised his hand.

"Um. I have a question that… that's not about the material." The young man said nervously.

Their teacher raised an eyebrow but nodded indicating for him to proceed with his question.

"Well. Is there such a thing as ghosts?" He asked. Dani's eyes widened and she shrank down in her seat.

Normally for such a question the boy would have received a few giggles and some ridiculing, however there were a few reports leaking out about ghost activity in their small town. So this time every student understood his reason for asking this question and they all perked up to look at Mr. Lancer for an answer.

"I'm actually glad you brought that up. Now I want to make this perfectly clear. You all have absolutely nothing to worry about. We've never had ghost problems before and I'm sure it's just some people trying to prank us into being scared. Halloween is just a few short weeks away after all. I know you have all heard things from other towns and all over the news but I can assure you we are safe here. So try not to worry about it. Ok?" The teacher explained.

This seemed to satisfy the students as they all relaxed a bit in their chairs. Dani breathed a sigh of relief. As Mr. Lancer turned back towards the white board a look of worry came over his face. Despite what he just said, he remembered the tales his brother had told him. He didn't want to worry the kids but…

(The Hallway: In Between Classes)

Dani and Erin met up and walked to their last class of the day when a hulking figure stepped in front of them. The two girls looked up to see the same gorilla who had tried to hit Dani in the lunchroom looking down at them. Erin shyly moved behind Dani. The halfa realized that her friend might be normal while in her element, working on mechanical things, but here she was the shy and introverted girl. His right hand was in a cast which made Dani smile. That must've been Rob's handy work.

"I don't know who you think you are Fenton. But I can promise you this. I'm going to make your life a living hell." He said menacingly pointing his finger at Dani from his bandaged right hand. The girl smiled sweetly, reached up, and squeezed it gently.

He grabbed his hand in agony as tears swelled in his eyes. "Ooh. That looks like it hurts a lot." She said never dropping the smile.

"Why you little…" He reached for her with his good hand before a rapping sound stopped him. He turned towards the window and saw Rob standing outside knocking at the glass.

Through the pane he said with a slightly muffled voice. "Hey Petey! You wanna play some base ball after school?" He held up his bat and waved it around a little. "You can be the ball if you want."

His face paled a little and he took a few steps back. "This isn't over Fenton. You're going to get what's coming to you." He walked off down the hallway.

The two girls looked back at the glass and smiled at Rob who smirked and strolled away from the window, down the sidewalk.

(After School: Dani's Basement)

"Flathead." Erin said from inside a compartment in the ghost portal, holding out her hand. Rob handed her the tool she asked for.

"Five eights wrench." She said exchanging the tools.

"Solder… flashlight… acetylene torch. I'm gonna need those goggles with this. There we go." Erin asked for each tool one at a time and Rob dutifully handed them to her.

"Where did you get all this stuff Erin?" Dani asked watching the whole process from behind Rob.

"My dad." Bright sparks flew from the metal inside the portal as she used the torch. "He works on cars for a living."

"Does he care if you use his stuff?" Dani asked.

"Well he does have two of everything. Besides, he doesn't have any other kids so he taught me how to do this. Alright. That should do it." She placed the torch outside the compartment and slid out carefully. Her face was slightly blacked and as she took off the goggles white circles of clean skin appeared around her eyes.

Dani giggled a bit as Erin took the rag out of her back pocket and wiped her face off. "Close it up Rob. Let's see if this fixed it."

He closed the small door to the portals inner workings and stood up. "I'm going to go upstairs and check on Davie." He said walking up the wood steps. He had to babysit Davie until his Mom got home from work.

"Alright. Cross your fingers." Erin said typing into her laptop.

A slow whining came through as the portal commenced with the start up sequence. Slowly, one by one the activation lights turned yellow as a warning that it was ready to go. The whining turned into a whirling. Suddenly the outer rim started sparking and the power failed. Smoke poured from the bottom. The two girls sighed unhappily at yet another failure.

"Hey! What happened to the power! Dallas was about to score!" They heard Davie yell from upstairs.

"Hang on. I got it." They heard Rob say with a bored voice. The lights flickered back on and Erin went back to staring at the blueprints on the table in front of her. Dani went upstairs to find Davie watching a football game on TV.

"Hey Davie." Dani said with a small smile as she sat next to him.

"Hey Dani." Davie said happily.

"Who's playing?" She asked. Normally she didn't care for football but she thought Davie was a cute kid and she enjoyed doing things with him.

"Cowboys and Packers. Dallas is up by a touchdown, final quarter, and they have the ball." He said excitedly.

"Vlad must be crying by now." Dani thought smugly as Dallas scored another touchdown.

Rob walked in from outside and said. "Uh Dani. Are you expecting anyone?"

The girl looked up. "No. Why."

"Because there's a black car that just pulled into your driveway." He replied looking out the window.

"What?" Dani said confused. She stood and walked to the window in time to see Crystal from the CPS walking up the sidewalk hurriedly. "Oh crap."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know, I know. It's been a long time since I updated. That's my bad… Now please put away the torches and pitchforks… Pretty please? I don't own Dani, or Technus. I do however own Rob, Erin, Davie, and Crystal. Please ask before you use. Thank you and here is chapter two of episode two. Enjoy!**

A Different View: Episode Two – Chapter Two

Crystal knocked on the door in three short raps. After waiting patiently for a few seconds she knocked again. Slowly the door opened and Dani stood before her looking a little nervous.

"Hello again Miss Fenton." Crystal said politely as she held out her hand.

"Hi Crystal." Dani replied warily reaching out to accept her handshake.

"Is your father home today? I really do need to talk to him." The woman said looking around Dani and into the house.

"Well Crystal… Um… You see…" Dani stammered.

"Dani. Don't leave our guest outside in the cold. Show her in." Came Rob's voice from the kitchen.

Dani turned towards the voice wide eyed. What the hell was Rob doing? "Oh is that your father?" Crystal asked watching Dani's reaction.

"Uh… well." Dani said turning back to Crystal.

"Of course I am." Rob said walking in with a dish in one hand and rag in the other as he pretended to dry it. "Hi. I'm Robert Fenton." He said holding out his hand as the blonde woman shook it.

Rob's size and voice made him look and sound like a young adult. But what really got Dani was how calmly he spoke to her. It was almost believable.

"Robert. I'm Crystal from the CPS. May I come in?" She asked politely.

"Certainly. Have a seat." He said gesturing towards the sofa where Davie was sitting.

"Well hello. What's your name?" The woman asked, smiling sweetly at Davie who looked over her shoulder at Rob.

His older brother held up three fingers. This apparently meant something to them as Davie proceeded to smile happily back at her and say. "My name is Davie. I'm here to visit my Uncle Rob while my Dad's working."

Dani's eyes widened even further at Davie who had just lied seamlessly to someone. If Dani hadn't known better she would have believed him.

"So your brother lives in town?" Crystal asked turning back towards Rob who was smiling.

"Twin brother if you can believe it. I'm sorry, do you want something to drink? Water? Tea? Coffee?" Rob lied as he started towards the kitchen.

"Water would be lovely. Thank you." Crystal said.

"Can I please have a coke Uncle?" Davie asked more politely than usual.

"You sure can little man. Dani. Mind helping your old man?" Rob asked the girl who was still standing in the doorway in shock. "Dani?"

"What! Oh right. Sure." She said walking hurriedly into the kitchen. Rob was in there filling a glass with water. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" She whispered angrily at him.

"Saving your ass." He murmured back. "Just play along. Me and Davie have your back. Here. Fill a glass with coke." Rob said as he handed her a glass.

"But what if she figures it out!" Dani asked as she filled the cup with ice and opened a can of soda.

"With any luck she won't. Just don't panic and remember, we're one big happy family." Rob replied as they both calmly walked out into the living room. "Here you are." He said with a smile as he handed the woman a glass of ice water.

"Thank you very much." She said, accepting the water.

"Thanks cuz." Davie said winking at her as Dani gave him the coke.

"You're welcome." Dani said with a small smile.

"I must say. You seem a little young to be a father." Crystal said to Rob, who had taken a seat in the arm chair.

He shrugged and said casually. "I get that a lot. Must be the multi-vitamins. They do wonders. I'm really twenty four."

"Wow. I never would have guessed that. Mind if I see your driver's license? Just for information purposes you see." She said in an obvious attempt to trap him. Dani's grip tightened on her end of the sofa.

If Rob was fazed by this question he hid it very well. "Normally I would but I've been meaning to go get a new one for months. My old one got stolen along with my wallet on the way here. I've been taking the bus to work every day."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Crystal said with a genuine look of remorse on her face. Dani stared at her from the other side. Was she actually believing him?

"Things happen. Although I was more than a bit angry when I found out. I had two hundred dollars in that thing. So do you mind if I ask what brings you here?" Rob said.

"Well since I can't exactly take down your information, I'll tell you the other reason I'm here. To do a follow up on Dani. I need to make sure everything is going well in school." She stated looking over at the girl. "So how are you adjusting in school?"

"Uh… I think I'm doing just fine." Dani said.

"How are your classes coming along?" Crystal inquired.

"Well history is boring but I'm doing very well in all of my classes. As Far as I know anyway." She answered.

"Made any new friends?" Crystal asked.

Dani was silent for a second before smiling and answering honestly. "Yeah. I have two of the best friends in the world now."

Crystal smiled at this and nodded. "That's good to hear. Well that's all the information I really needed. Um. I hope you don't mind my asking this Mr. Fenton but… What happened to Mrs. Fenton.?" She asked turning away from Dani and towards Rob.

Davie immediately sat up and ran over to Dani, hugging her. Dani was surprised at first as she found her face buried in Davies tiny shoulder. Then she heard him whisper. "Pretend to cry."

Without questioning him she began to make sobbing noises as her shoulders hitched. "Davie. Would you mind taking your cousin up to her room?" Rob said quietly.

As Davie moved to obey his "Uncle", Crystal looked at Rob in shock. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that…"

"It's alright." He said, interrupting her as Dani was led upstairs. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. When he looked up again his expression was solemn. "Dani's mother died in a car accident a few years ago. She was driving and Dani was the passenger. I don't think she's completely gotten over it but if you ever do come here again, I'd prefer it if you didn't bring her up. She was very important to us and…" Rob's voice cracked a little as though he was having trouble talking about this. Of course it was intentional but Crystal didn't realize that as she reached over and patted Rob's shoulder.

He looked up at her and smiled sadly. "I hate to push you out the door but my daughter needs me so…"

Crystal stood up. "It's alright Robert. I understand. Listen. This is my personal number." She said handing him a white business card. "If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call."

"Of course. Thank you Crystal. Have a nice day." Rob said with a soft smile as he closed the door behind her. He waited until he heard the car start and pull out the driveway before smiling. "And she's gone."

Dani and Davie came down the stairs. Davie walked up to his older brother and poked him in the chest. "You owe me."

"Don't I always?"Rob said with a smirk as he ruffled his little brother's hair.

Dani was still in shock. "How… but you… and you…" She tried to say as she pointed between the two of them.

"It's not the first time we've had to lie like that to get what we want." Rob said cryptically.

Dani was about to ask him what he meant by that when the group heard an explosion from downstairs followed by Erin's cursing. "We should probably take a look at that. Davie. Do you think you can get home ok by yourself?"

"You ask me that every time Rob. I'll be fine man." Davie replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright. Just be careful." Rob said.

"I always am." His little brother said as he walked out the door. "Bye Dani!"

"Bye Davie." She said to him with a smile as the door closed. The two teens descended the stairs into a cloud of smoke, the sound of a spraying fire extinguisher, and several choice swears.

(Five minutes from Dani's House)

Davie walked down the sidewalk whistling an indescribable tune. His breath clouded in the cold air as he dug deeper into his pockets for warmth. A cold chill ran through his body causing him to shiver a bit. "Did it just get colder out here?" He thought to himself.

Suddenly he noticed how loud his footsteps seemed to echo through the houses. The seven year old stopped and looked around. There wasn't anyone around him. The streets were completely deserted. He shivered again and walked forwards at a quickened pace as he thought. "So weird. This place isn't ever empty."

A frosty wind blew past him that seemed to chill him straight through to the bone. Davie turned around quickly, as though expecting someone to be there. Nobody. He scanned the houses lining the streets and the dark alleyways but couldn't make out a definitive form. Davie sighed and laughed a little. "If Rob could see you now. Scared of a little wind?"

He turned back towards where he was going and bumped into someone. As the kid fell to the ground he looked up to see a man with long white hair, glowing green skin, dark sunglasses, and a jagged smile. "Wha… who… who are you?" Davie managed to stammer out.

The ghost cackled and floated into the air. "I am Technus! Master of all devices containing electronic components! And you puny human, are my ticket to that halfa!" Wires shot out of his back and wrapped tightly around Davies ankles.

The young boy was pulled unceremoniously to the ground and then hoisted up into the air. "Hey! What the heck are talking about! Let me go you creepy freak!" Davie shouted out as he struggled against the wires which were slowly snaking around him.

Technus simply laughed as more electronics flew from the nearby houses towards him in preparation for battle. "I… I mean it… y-you had better put me down now!" Davie said as he attempted to fight the fear coming over him.

The ghost hung Davie upside down right in front of his face. "Or you'll do what?" He asked menacingly.

Davies chin quivered as tears welled in his eyes. No matter how much he struggled, the wires refused to give. He felt helpless. And he called for the one person who was always there when he felt like this. "ROBBIE!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: It's been a long time. But I'm back! Am I better than ever? I suppose that's up to you to decide. This is the last chapter for Episode Two and if you do read this please leave a comment. Tell me if you like it. Tell me if you hate it. Tell me if you would snuggle on the couch with this story, or if you wouldn't wipe your butt with this. I really do want to know. Alright let's see. I don't own Dani, Technus, Vlad, or Maddie. I do own Erin, Rob, and Davie. Oh and if you haven't yet, I'd really appreciate it if you went to my page and voted for which story I should do next. I think I know which one is going to win but just in case… Anyway. Here is the conclusion of Episode Two. Enjoy!**

A Different View: Episode Two – Chapter Three

Dani was sitting in one of the hard metal folding chairs watching Erin and Rob tinker with the portal. The work was slow and Dani found herself feeling increasingly useless. It's not that she didn't want to help but when it came to repairing mechanical things like this, she was completely ignorant. That became blaringly apparent after Erin asked for an axel grinder and Dani handed her a file. So for the last twenty minutes she had passed the time by twiddling her thumbs, fiddling with her hair, dancing miniature balls of energy over her fingers, and generally fulfilling every errant twitch that came over her.

Erin sighed and stepped out of the portal, pulling a pair of oversized leather gloves off her hands. "I just don't understand it. There is no logical reason this shouldn't be working. The connections are set, the supports are sound, and it's obviously getting power. The damn thing shocked me three times." She walked over to where Dani was and slumped down in a chair across from her. "Look Dani. I know you trust the person who gave you these blueprints but isn't it possible there's something wrong with them?"

The young halfa picked up the plans from the table and shook her head. "No way. I've seen it work. There has to be something we are missing."

Erin rubbed her temples and reached out for the blueprints. "Alright I'll take another look at them."

"Thanks Erin." Dani said with a soft smile. Her friend smiled back tiredly and nodded as she unrolled the plans.

Rob walked up behind Dani and whispered. "She's been working really hard."

Dani nodded as she watched her friend labor over the portal. "Once it's done we'll all take a break. No building, no fighting, and no ghost hunting for a week." She finished just as a cold blue mist escaped her mouth.

"Spoke too soon huh?" Rob said as he rushed to grab his bat.

Erin stood and tossed each of them a thermos. "I'll stay here and try to get the portal working."

"Right." With a bright flash of light Dani transformed to her ghostly alter ego and shouldered the strap for her thermos. "We'll be back." She said as she grabbed Rob's wrist and ghosted through the ceiling to the street above.

(Down the Road from Dani's House)

Dani and Rob landed in the eerie silence of a neighborhood. "This is… odd." Rob stated as they both stared around.

"What do you mean? I thought neighborhoods were always this deserted." Dani replied sarcastically.

"You sure this is where the ghost is?" Rob asked.

"It's close." Dani said as she nodded in confirmation.

"Alright." Rob said pulling his bat off of his back. "Let's spread out."

The two friends walked outwards from where they landed, looking and listening carefully. A cold wind blew past Dani making her shiver. Each of their footsteps echoed ominously. There weren't any birds singing, dogs barking, or even crickets chirping. "Oh yeah. There's a ghost here." Dani muttered under her breath.

"Hey Dani." Rob called out.

"Yeah?" She asked turning towards him.

He was stopped in the center of a cul-de-sac. "Have you noticed that there aren't any cars out here?"

Dani walked over to where Rob was standing and looked around. It surprised her to find he was right. No cars to be seen. She breathed out again and the same blue wisp formed in the air in front of her. "It's hiding…"

"But it's here right?" Rob asked, becoming more and more doubtful.

"Yeah… Wait a second…" She replied as she closed her eyes and listened intently. Slowly she began to find different sounds surrounding them and determine their origins. First was the wind. It blew hard and slightly deadened her other senses. Then the quiet roar of a plane as it passed overhead. Next came Rob's steady breathing and she had to concentrate to push past these noises.

Rob stood next to Dani, looking around intently. He wasn't entirely sure what she was doing but he trusted her and kept his comments to himself.

Once Dani had discounted the obvious noises she moved on to those that were slightly more difficult to hear. She had learned to do this while on the run from Vlad's goons. It was easier to evade them at night, and the noises they made kept her at a safe distance. The wood of the abandoned buildings creaked and groaned from the cold. The dry leaves on the trees rustled slightly. Then she heard it. The noise that shouldn't be there. It was a muffled voice to their right but… it was above them.

Faster than a human could have reacted, Dani pivoted to her right and threw a streaking ball of energy at the noise. It impacted with something invisible and the sound of broken metal rang through the neighborhood. "There!" Dani yelled out as she raced into the air to meet the threat.

Suddenly, something struck Dani in midair and sent her flying backwards, through a mailbox and into a paved driveway. Her impact caused a lattice work of cracks to form around her as a cloud of gray dust flew up. She groaned and forced herself into a standing position but stumbled a bit as she did.

Rob had reached her by then and grabbed a hold of her arm to help support her. "You ok?"

She nodded and tiny pieces of pavement shook themselves loose from her hair. All of a sudden a piercing cackle permeated the air around them as the ghost turned itself visible once again. It was massive. Bits of metal and technology had seemingly welded themselves together into a golem. Neon green light surrounded the behemoth and at the top of its humanlike form sat a large T.V. which broadcasted a laughing face.

"Jesus…" Rob said under his breath as he stared at it.

"Technus." Dani growled.

"That's right ghost child! It is I! Technus! Ruler of all electronic and mechanical devices!" The giant ghost announced.

Rob raised one of his eyebrows and said. "Ok. I was pretty scared of him but the voice is just too ridiculous."

"Yah!" Technus yelled as he raised his foot and brought it down in an effort to crush them.

Dani and Rob saw the attack coming and rolled in opposite directions to avoid it. "Any technique with this one?" Rob asked from across the road.

"I don't know. I've never had to fight him before." Dani yelled back as she dodged one of the ghost's angry swipes.

"Hit him and see what happens?" Rob yelled back.

"I like it." Dani replied as she shot through the air at the ghost's face. One of her fists began charging a bright green energy. But as she neared Technus a small bundle wrapped in wires was placed right in her way. "Davie!" Dani thought in surprise. Sure enough it was Rob's kid brother who was bound, gagged, and being used as a shield. Throwing herself into reverse she halted only a few inches from the kid's face who looked at her with curiosity and fear. Technus laughed and backhanded her with a massive hand. The ghost girl tumbled through the air, attempting to control her fall. She hit asphalt, bounced, and smashed into the brick wall of an apartment complex.

Rob rushed over to her. "Dani? You ok? Why did you stop?"

She pulled herself from the cracking wall and wheezed out. "Rob… Davie…"

"What are you…?" He started to ask. But a look of worry shrouded his face as he turned and looked up at Technus. "Davie?... DAVIE!"

Davie looked down in recognition and squirmed until his mouth was free. "Robbie! Get me down! Please get me down fromm hmm mmhmh." His voice became muffled once again as wiring clamped his mouth shut.

"Let him go!" Rob screamed as he charged at the ghost.

"Rob don't!" Dani yelled after him.

Technus cackled and kicked Rob with what must've been a very light kick. He sailed backwards and landed next to Dani.

"You can't fight him Rob. He's too big. Listen. Stay here. I'll make sure nothing happens to Davie." Dani said to him. She turned and flew up to have another crack at the ghost.

Rob sat up coughing, winded from the hit. "She's right. I can't fight this thing. I can't help Davie. Hopefully Dani can… What the hell am I thinking! That's my brother he's got! I have to help him… But how can I possibly… Oh man. I must be insane." He thought as he rushed towards the abandoned apartment building.

Meanwhile Dani fought Technus. But it was a losing battle. She couldn't risk any big hits because of Davie. Technus on the other hand took no such precautions. He snatched and grabbed for her as she led him in a sort of lumbering circle around the cul-de-sac. "Hold still ghost child!"

"You know you're the second one of Vlad's cronies that has said that to me. What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Dani said as she searched for an opening where she could rush in and grab Davie.

"GRAH!" Technus yelled in frustration as he stumbled towards her. Dani quickly flew forward and ghosted through him. The giant ghost turned towards her, his red eyes glowing ominously. But Dani wasn't looking at Technus. She was much more interested in what her friend was doing behind him. "Oh Rob don't you dare." She muttered.

(Rob)

The teenager took the stairs two at a time utilizing his long legs to his advantage. The building itself was about five levels high and came up to Technus's shoulders. As he crossed the threshold of the fifth flight he saw the door to the roof. Rob leaned his shoulder in and smashed through, sending nails and boards everywhere. He took a second to catch his breath, then he looked up and saw that Dani had somehow maneuvered Technus into the perfect position. Even if she hadn't realized it. Rob drew one last breath before sheathing his bat and running at a full sprint straight at the ghost's back. "This is a bad idea!" He thought as he launched himself off the side of the roof.

Dani stared at him horrified. "He's not gonna make it!" She thought frantically.

But he did. Rob slowed and almost started falling but was able to grab onto a chunk of steel protruding from Technus's back at the last second. He wasted no time in finding another hand hold and securing himself.

"What the?" Technus said in surprise as he reached around himself in an attempt to grab Rob.

"He made it?" Dani said in shock. Slowly a smile spread across her face. She flew at Technus, but this time instead of attacking him, she landed on his arm. "Hey Technus! What's wrong? Give up already?"

The ghost stopped reaching for Rob and attempted to smack Dani with the arm she wasn't holding on to. She lazily leaped out of the way and floated in front of him. "Oh come on! You can do better than that!" Several swipes and punches were thrown at her and each one was easily dodged. Dani yawned and reclined in midair. "Tell you what. When you're serious about hitting me, give me a call."

With Technus effectively distracted by Dani's taunting, Rob got his chance. He swiftly scaled the titan. The steel and plastic cut him in a few places but he completely ignored them. His hands gripped the top of the ghost's shoulders and he hauled himself up.

"I don't care what Vlad said! I'm going to destroy you, you little brat!" Technus yelled.

Rob pulled out his bat. "Destroy this!" With a strong swing, the bat impacted with the T.V. serving as Technus's head. The screen shattered and just like that, Technus was blind.

"Hey! Who did that!" Technus yelled as he stumbled around. Rob grabbed onto the shell of a T.V. to keep from falling.

Dani saw her chance and raced in. She grabbed Davie and severed the wires holding him. As they floated away from the ghost, Dani helped him untangle himself from the wires. Once Davie was free and they had landed he looked up at the teenager and said. "Thanks… um… Are you a ghost too?"

Dani laughed a little. "Yeah. But I'm a friendly one."

"Oh good." He smiled back nervously before looking at her with a bit more intent. "Hey. Do I know you? You look familiar."

Now it was Dani's turn to be nervous. "Uh… uh no. We've never met before."

"Well then what was my brother doing with you?" Davie asked.

"Well you see *gasp* Rob!" Dani whirled around and saw that he was still hanging on to Technus who was currently tripping right into the abandoned apartment complex.

"Robbie!" Davie yelled.

Rob looked up and as Technus fell, he smiled at his brother and his friend. The mechanical giant crashed through the building sending tons of bricks and pieces of electronics down on top of them.

Dani leaped into the air and raced towards the rubble. "Rob! ROB! Come on buddy give me a sign here!" She flew from spot to spot, calling his name and ghosting down into the wreckage in an attempt to locate him. "Rob don't you do this! I know you're okay! You have to be okay!" Dani yelled out, her voice cracking a little bit.

Suddenly a large slab of brick shook and began to move. Dani was on it in a second, tossing the wall out of the way like a person might toss a ball. Underneath that was the T.V. shell which had somehow survived the impact and directly under that was Rob. He coughed several times then stood up shakily. "Hey Dani."

She stared at him for a second before punching him in the arm. "Ow! What the hell?" He asked.

"You big jerk! What the hell were you thinking! Of all the stupid, idiotic, moronic stunts you could have pulled you decided to leap onto a giant killer ghost robot!" She screamed at him.

Rob smirked and said. "Hey it worked didn't it?"

"Rob! You're alright!" Davie said as he caught up to them. The kid ran over to Rob and hugged his brother tightly.

"Ah! Careful Davie. I'm still sore." He said rubbing the kid's hair.

Davie relaxed his grip and asked. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you ok?" Rob asked.

"Yeah! Your friend saved me!" He said as he excitedly pointed at Dani.

"Oh she did? Well that was good of her." Rob said looking up at his friend who couldn't help but smile.

"Who is she! How do you know a ghost! And who was that asshole who grabbed me!" Davie asked.

"Davie! Don't curse!" Rob scolded.

"But he waaaas." Davie replied.

"I'll tell you all about it tonight. Ok?" Rob asked as he kneeled to get to his brothers level.

"…*sigh* Ok…" Davie said.

Rob smiled and stood up. "I'm going to take him home. I'll be back at your hou… secret lair in a little bit." He said.

"Alright. I'm going to see if I can find Technus. Bye Rob. Bye Davie." Dani said with a smile.

"Bye ghost!" Davie said happily as he and Rob walked down the street towards their house. "She's pretty cute… for a ghost."

"Davie!" Rob scolded again.

Dani giggled and dug in her pocket for her cell phone. She dialed her house number. "Hello?" Erin answered.

"Hey Erin. How's the portal coming?" Dani asked.

"The same as before. Why do you ask?" Erin replied.

"Because the ghost I'm bringing you won't fit through the transfer pad." She finished just as an icy blue mist escaped her mouth.

"Oh great. Any more good news?" Erin asked sarcastically.

Technus burst out of the rubble and flew away from Dani who immediately gave chase. "Yeah. I haven't technically caught him yet and I'm chasing him your way. You have about one minute."

"Oh what the fu…" Erin started before Dani hung up so she could concentrate on catching the ghost.

Technus looked back at her fearfully as he tried to outrun her. Unfortunately for him, Dani was much faster and within a few seconds had managed to grab ahold of him. The two of them tumbled through the air, exchanging punches as Dani steered them towards her house. She turned them both intangible right before they impacted with her roof. They both flew through the first floor and into the basement where Technus managed to gain the upper hand in their struggle and smash her into the cement floor.

Erin yelled surprise as the two ghost fought one another on the ground. "Erin! Turn the portal on!" Dani shouted as she kneed Technus in the stomach.

"But it doesn't work!" Erin yelled back.

"Fi… gack… figure it out!" Dani said as Technus choked her.

Erin ran over to her laptop and began to type frantically, initiating the portal's start up sequence. But just like all the other times it only sparked and fizzled out. "GRRR! What the hell is wrong with you!" Erin yelled at the portal.

Dani got both feet under Technus and managed to kick him off of her, straight into the portal. He smacked into the back of the tunnel-like device. Dani sat up, gasping for air as the ghost extricated himself from the back of the portal. He growled at the two girls and walked towards them, sending tiny bolts of electricity crackling around his hands as he did. But as he advanced on them the light from the sparks illuminated a small panel inside the portal with one red button in the middle of it.

Erin honestly barely remembered installing that button. But if working on machinery for this long had taught her anything, it was this. If it's not working, press the big red button. If it still doesn't work, hit it with a hammer. She decided to implement both methods at once.

In one swift motion she grabbed the hammer from the work bench and chucked it inside the portal. It smacked the button, effectively pressing it.

Technus looked at where the hammer hit, then smiled. "HA! You missed!"

Just as Technus said that a great flash of white light came from inside the portal. The ghost screamed as he was caught in the pull of the vortex and sucked back into the ghost zone. The light flashed once more before dimming down to reveal a green, swirling, working, ghost portal.

Erin and Dani both stared at it before turning to look at each other. They were both speechless for a second before Erin broke the silence. "Who the hell puts a button inside a portal! I mean that's like putting the trigger of a gun inside the barrel!"

Dani snorted and then started laughing which caused Erin to laugh with her. Pretty soon the two girls were in hysterics. Their chuckles slowly died down as they wiped away their tears and looked at it.

"You know… It's actually kind of pretty." Erin said.

"Yeah." Dani replied as they admired it. "… We better close it."

"Good idea." Erin nodded as she walked over to the control panel.

(Vlad's House: Somewhere in Wisconsin)

"Why do I surround myself with these idiots Maddie?" He asked the holographic version of her.

"Because you are an egotistical megalomaniac who must be constantly reminded that he is the most intelligent person in the room… Sweetie." She responded with a smile.

"That was a rhetorical question…" He growled.

"Oopsie." Virtual Maddie responded.

"Oh perhaps you're right. Maybe it's time I stop relying on muscle and find someone with a little more brains." He said scrolling through his database of ghost's. "Someone… Ah. Someone who could attack her from the inside." Vlad said with an evil smile as the image of a red haired, suit wearing ghost and her partner rotated in front of him.


End file.
